


Silent Comfort

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Derek finds Meredith crying in the shower.





	Silent Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters  
> -Comments and reviews welcome.  
> -All mistakes are mine.

Derek heard what sounded like sobbing coming from the bathroom. He stopped and pressed his ear to the door. “Meredith?”

The sobbing stopped, but she didn’t answer. Derek slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. “Meredith?”

Meredith sat in the shower, knees pulled to her chest, water falling on her back. She looked up at Derek. Her eyes were puffy, and her face was red.

Derek’s heart broke at the sight of her. Meredith rested her head on her knees once again, and her shoulders shook. Derek hurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He quickly undressed, leaving his clothes carelessly in a pile on the floor. He stepped into the shower and sat down behind her. Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. She sobbed harder.

Derek didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. He sat silently, occasionally kissing her shoulder.

Finally, Meredith’s body stilled. She leaned back against Derek and tilted her head to look at him. She cleared her throat. “Thank you,” she said hoarsely.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered.


End file.
